Un paseo paralizado
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Jou debe demostrar frente a Yamato que él no es tan asustadizo como se cree mas las cosas no terminan como ellos esperaban. Un paseo sin recorrido puede parecer eterno. [Reto Halloween 2016 del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Buenas a todos, ¡aquí tengo el fic de Halloween 2016! Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Premisa:** Uno de los chicos siempre se asusta con las películas de miedo y otro se ríe de él. Un día el primero se harta y reta al otro a que entren al pasaje del terror de la feria que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Su idea es simple: ver quién se asusta más de los dos y saber quién es realmente el más miedoso. Pero en ese pasaje del terror pasa algo aquellos que osan entrar.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 ** _"Un paseo paralizado"_**

* * *

—¡Superior Jou! ¡En serio no puedo creerlo!

La voz de Mimi al momento que las luces se prendieron llenó el vacío que minutos atrás reinaba en la sala de estar.

Las mejillas de Jou adquirieron un tono tan rojizo que fácilmente se podía comparar con el cabello de Koushiro.

—¡Mimi, no grites! ¡O despertarás a los vecinos!

—Sí, y no tengo ganas de escuchar a la Señora Konoe de nuevo.

La castaña hizo una mueca ante las palabras del mayor sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, cruzada de brazos. Jou detestaba ese silencio por parte de la chica, mucho más que gritara porque significaba que estaba muy pero MUY molesta.

En cambio Yamato Ishida tenía la mirada puesta en su celular, ajeno a la situación que se desarrollaba entre la castaña y el chico de cabello azul, mas tenía una sonrisa ladina muy característica de él.

—Mimi, no te calles. ¡Por favor no te calles!

Quedarse en su sala de estar casi recostado en su sillón con las luces apagadas y siendo casi las dos de la mañana mientras hacía el inútil intento de que Mimi hablase y le perdonara no era algo que esperaba estar haciendo el joven de cabello azul. Menos si en cinco horas debía estar levantado y vestido para ir a su universidad.

Pero Mimi Tachikawa había entrado a su departamento con la fuerza de un tornado y no le había dejado opción alguna. Era ver una película de terror con ella o ver una película de terror con ella. Por su puesto eligió la primera opción, ¿la diferencia? ¿La había? Por su puesto, no encontraría a la chica refunfuñando, llorando o cualquier tipo de drama/artimaña que le conocía de antaño.

De paso había arrastrado consigo a Yamato Ishida puesto que como ella bien había dicho él no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sora andaba pasando tiempo de caridad de su madre, Taichi estaba castigado (aunque se reía de que a su edad aún lo castigasen) y Takeru estaba enfermo y siendo cuidado por su madre. De Koushiro era fácil saber qué podía estar haciendo y la idea no se le apatecía.

Jou ni siquiera pudo ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar desde cuándo la joven estaba interesada en películas de terror. Que él recordase le parecían feas, de mal gusto y le daban miedo. Mimi le iba mucho a esas películas rosas que tanto le desagradaban a Taichi y Yamato, que Koushiro no solía entender y que a Takeru le causaba mucha más gracia que una película con Jim Carrey o Eddie Murphy les podía dar.

Por su parte él las veía poco realistas y con demasiada buena suerte para la protagonista; nunca más pudo decir aquello puesto que las demás chicas le tiraron palabras como si fueran dardos tales como "Es que tú nunca tuviste suerte". "Es que tú eres más el chico que tiene el papel de mejor amigo" (ése se lo dijeron con sutileza). "Nunca te has enamorado realmente y nunca has peleado por amor". "Te importan más tus estudios".

Y la lista seguía y seguía. Hasta que terminaba gritando que sí, le importaban más sus estudios, ¡era lo lógico".

—¡Ya! Tengo una idea —estuvo tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que la voz de la castaña le había asustado, mas lo supo disimular bien. —Ya sé cómo ayudarte a superar tus miedos a las películas de terror y a la sangre, ¡así te verás como un hombre frente a tu novia!

—¡Soy un hombre! —nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas hizo su aparición, ¿por qué tenían que cuestionar siempre su género por cualquier trivialidad?

—Pero necesitas demostrarlo bien, ¡y la mejor manera es que te rete!

—¿...Me retes…?

Esto le daba muy mal "yuyu" como solía decir Hikari.

—Bueno, en realidad es la idea de Tundra —el susodicho levantó la mano mientras miraba a la castaña con una ceja en alto llevándose además un vaso de Coca-Cola. —Porque se le ha escapado que te dan miedo las películas de terror y he tenido que defender tu honor demostrando lo contrario pero veo que fue imposible. Debo decir que al principio era divertido ver cómo te asustaba pero ahora me estoy preocupando. ¿Y sabes qué haremos?: ¡Iremos al

Qué humillación.

—¿Y tengo que ir contigo? Preferiría ir con alguno de los chicos, ¡con Koushiro por ejemplo!

Algo en la mirada de Mimi debió advertirle que cerrara la boca mas ya había hablado, y por su expresión, ¿estaba enojada con el pelirrojo?

—¡No hablemos del Señor Insensible ahora!

—¿No quieres contarme nada, Mimi-kun?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mañana estará el pasaje del terror de la feria y...

—Se supone que yo debía retarlo, e ir con él, Mimi —Yamato mostró una sonrisa irónica en todo su rostro, que bien se pudo confundir con una ligera molestia. Finalmente pareció haber salido de su ensimismamiento intermitente.

—Ay, es que tú estás muy callado —ella hizo una mueca con sus labios, un tanto infantil. —Sólo te burlas de él, igual que Taichi.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, Jou. YO —e hizo énfasis en el pronombre, mirando de reojo a Mimi. —Te reto a ir conmigo al Pasaje del Terror de la feria, a ver qué tanto te asustas.

Jou hizo una mueca como si hubiera tragado un bicho.

—¡Bien! Veremos ti tú también te asustas.

—¡Oh, hagan una apuesta! —los ojos marrones de Mimi se movían de un lado a otro, mirando a ambos chicos.

—¿Es un trato?

—Un trato.

Algo le decía al joven de lentes que aceptar ese reto un viernes a la noche en la sala de su departamento era una pésima idea.

* * *

Se equivocó, se equivocó, se equivocó.

¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado una apuesta tan estúpida e infantil propia de Taichi?

Sin embargo ahí estaba, haciendo una cola para entrar a ese pasaje infernal. Tragando agua de una botella como un pez trastornado que lo habían sacado de su hábitat natural.

No podía creer que hubiera tantos niños, se sentía completamente ridículo rodeado de aquellos infantes. Él que había ido al Digimundo enfrentando retos y aventuras que no cualquier adulto soportaría para estar ahí, teniendo que ver si aguantaba un pasaje del terror, ¡la ironía! Ya se imaginaba a los demás riéndose de él.

—¿Señor, va a entrar o no? ¡Queremos entrar al Pasaje!—una voz chillona lo sacó de sus negativos pensamientos y miró en todas direcciones al dueño de la voz hasta que miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta que se trataba de un niño de ocho años enano como Koushiro.

Las gafas de Jou cayeron hacia la puente de su nariz por la impresión.

—Pequeño, creo que no deberías ir al paseo, te puede dar un buen susto —habló con un tono amable y maduro, alejado de su típica voz rápida y nerviosa.

Lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta del infante.

—¡Pero si es un Paseo para bebés! Sólo estoy por Freddy.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido mas no pudo replicar nada puesto que escuchó la voz de Mimi Tachikawa siendo acompañada por Yamato Ishida. La chica gritaba el nombre del mayor mientras alzaba el brazo y trotaba, por su parte el rubio iba caminando detrás de ella, con lentitud y luciendo una media sonrisa en la cara.

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Hace media hora que los espero! —grito el joven de gafas mientras éstas se empañaban.

Mimi rió por lo bajo e hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

—Lo importante es que llegamos, así que, ¿vamos a entrar? Quiero reírme de alguno de los dos.

—Ya quisieras —murmuró Yamato, alzando una ceja. Pasó luego su mirada azul hacia el menor de los Kido. —¿Trajiste tu inhalador?

Las orejas del universitario se pusieron increíblemente rojas. No iba a admitir que en serio había traído su inhalador de emergencias.

—¡Jooh! ¡Sí lo hiciste! Eres un abuelo —era peculiar cómo el sentido del humor de Yamato era parecido a su hermano, el típico humor de reírse de la otra persona.

Pero se había olvidado que Jou Kido era hijo de doctores y que era el más paranoico y fatalista del grupo. O simplemente lo ignoraba para su conveniencia.

No tardaron mucho en entrar finalmente al pasaje a pesar de que Jou se quejara de que era una estafa. No podía concebir que la gente pagara tanto por asustarse, especialmente si no estaba bien organizado, afortunadamente era un día laboral y no había tanta gente.

Lo primero que sintió Jou fueron unas terribles ganas de irse, había un extraño olor, casi como a quemado y estaba todo oscuro, era casi como si fuese peor llevar sus anteojos que no tenerlos puestos. Las luces intermitentes eran fastidiosas. Tanto como el de la risa de las personas a su alrededor.

Miró hacia ambos lados pudiendo notar a Mimi y a Yamato a cada uno de su lado. Los dos tenían esa típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia que solían mostrar mientras él sólo tenía una mueca, que ni se sabía si estaba molesto, divirtiéndose, asustado o estreñido.

Junto con las demás personas caminaron unos metros más hacia donde iniciaba el recorrido.

Y la pesadilla había empezado.

No sólo le incomodaba la oscuridad, sintiéndose peor que un ciego, hacía un calor infernal y él llevaba puesto un chaleco que tuvo que quitárselo y llevarlo sobre sus hombros, cómo le dijo Mimi pues le sentaría mejor.

La música movida dejó de sonar, escuchándose ahora el sonido estridente de unos violines. Curioso para él.

Unas diez personas delante de él, tres siendo unos niños caminaron rápidamente casi sin que él se diera cuenta mientras que las quince detrás de su persona lo apuraban un poco, su amiga le tomó del antebrazo para hacerlo mover mientras el rubio emitía por lo bajo una risa sardónica.

Todos caminaban con una lentitud que al chico le ponía nervioso, ¿por qué eran tan exagerados? ¡Si todo era de mentira!

Sin embargo las risas nerviosas de algunos enmudecieron al instante. De lejos se escuchaban el llanto de una mujer y la risa de otra.

—Ahora sí, ¡me largo! —y rápidamente dio una vuelta casi tirando a Yamato al suelo quien iba con su teléfono en mano.

—¡Hey, ten cuidado! —el rubio acomodó mejor su chaqueta mientras miraba a su amigo.

La nariz de Jou emitió un ruido ronco.

—¿Y Mimi? —el joven de cabellos azules notó que su amiga no estaba.

—Quizá se adelantó —sugirió el bajista, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sabes que es una inquieta del demonio.

—¿Pero tanto? Además no nos dijo nada.

—¡Pues quién sabe! Se habrá estado aburriendo.

Ambos ignoraron cómo las personas seguían avanzando, quedando ellos solos.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Yamato bufó por lo bajo, estando en una jodida sala, oscura y calurosa.

¿Había algo peor? La puerta estaba cerrada en donde debían pasar estaba cerrada.

Yamato intentó de todo, trató de abrirla, de golpearla, de patearla, empujarla. Hasta gritarle.

—No se abrirá con nada —Jou se pasó la mano por la frente, perlada de sudor pese a que él no había intentado abrir la puerta pero su cuerpo era así, incontrolable. —Será mejor que llames a… —mientras decía aquello marcaba rápidamente el número de la Tachikawa. —Yamato…

—¿Qué? —el rubio le miró confundido.

—Mimi...no contesta —su tono de voz evidenciaba miedo y preocupación.

Aquello era un mal presagio. Mimi Tachikawa era la clase de adolescente que siempre, siempre tenía su celular consigo. Hasta de manera innecesaria y molesta.

—Ahora estamos jodidos…

—¡Llamaré a alguien más! —y nuevamente marcó un número de forma ágil. —Ay no…

—¿Ay no qué, Jou…? —ahora era el mayor de los Ishida el que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—No tengo señal.

Yamato no dudó en averiguar si su teléfono estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Yo tampoco, joder.

Quedaron allí atrapados unos cinco minutos hasta que de pronto las luces empezaron a parpadear.

—¿Terminó ya el recorrido?

—Me supongo que sí… —el joven Ishida se fue levantando del asiento improvisado con cierta dificultad, no se había sentado en un buen lugar y le empezaba a doler la espalda.

—Por lo menos las luces están prendidas… —aunque Jou no se convencía para nada con sus propias palabras.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta aquella puerta que no quería abrirse y la tiró hacia su lado en un intento desesperado de que se abriera, podía sentir la respiración irregular y nerviosa de Jou detrás suyo y pudo notar que traía un palo de madera que había en el suelo.

Y sucedió.

Cuando jaló nuevamente la puerta ésta se abrió estrepitosamente logrando que cayera al suelo del impacto.

Pero lo peor fue el grito que escapó de su boca como si su voz quisiera salir del cuerpo.

Ignoró completamente que Jou había reaccionado golpeando a la cosa extraña que había delante, moviendo maníaticamente el palo de sus manos como si tuviera unos hilos manejando su cuerpo.

—¡J-Jou, ya, cálmate! —una voz conocida por ambos hizo que se quedaran estáticos.

La persona en cuestión se quitó las vendas que traía alrededor de su cabeza y rostro, revelando un cabello castaño que ambos reconocían perfectamente.

—¡Taichi, serás un hijo de…!

—¡No insultes a mi sagrada madre, Ishida! Te lo advierto —a pesar de sonar serio Taichi tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras se masajeaba el hombro donde el mayor de los tres lo había golpeado.

—¡Taichi, lo siento! ¡Pero ésto ha sido tu culpa! —hacía momentos atrás que el palo se había resbalado de las manos del joven Kido mientras zarandeaba su mano de forma acusadora al castaño.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero Mimi me convenció de ésto. Ella es amiga del hijo del organizador del Paseo —Yamato frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que amigo? —y yo quería reírme un rato. El resto es historia —y movió sus hombros de forma despreocupada. —Así que ya podemos irnos, Jou, señorita Ishida —e inclinó su cabeza en dirección al rubio.

El rostro y las orejas del rubio se incendiaron.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Yo gané la apuesta! —en cambio la cara del universitario se iluminó.

—¡Pero si la idea era recorrer el Pasaje! —el Ishida no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—¡No, era sólo de ver quién se asustaba más, jamás aclaramos los términos.

En ese momento al mayor Yagami le hubiera gustado tener unas palomitas para verlos pelear.

—Ya hablarán luego de su apuesta, ¡ahora muero de hambre!

Sin embargo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y les reinó en la sala la oscuridad.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

Y ellos creyeron que todo había terminado.

¿Continuará…?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente lo terminé estos días, mi imaginación cada vez da para menos, siento que quedó espantoso. Cualquier cosa me avisan.


End file.
